This invention relates to generation of reports for measuring effectiveness of advertising campaigns, for example, reports related to attribution of credit for conversion events.
Online advertising is increasingly being used by advertisers. Advertisers have different advertising campaigns to utilize online advertising to promote their products. Advertisers want to measure effectiveness of their advertising campaigns so that they can refine their existing advertising campaigns or come up with better advertising campaigns. Advertisers evaluate different types of metrics to measure the effectiveness of their online advertisement campaigns. For example, advertisers use metrics based on attribution data that determines which campaign or which part of a campaign, for example, a specific advertisement should be given credit when a conversion event occurs based on a user's history.
Online systems store raw information, for example various clicks performed by users, various webpages displayed to users and so on. However building reports evaluating advertising campaigns based on this information often requires generating complex queries to retrieve the required information and process it for presentation as a report. Drafting queries for presenting information required by advertisers for evaluating their campaigns is often complex and requires knowledge of experts who understand the underlying representation of data, metrics used by the advertisers, and are experts at drafting database queries. As a result, conventional techniques for generating reports are expensive for advertisers and/or result in poorly designed, complex, monolithic queries that can be slow to perform.